The present invention is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/161,221 filed Jul. 27, 2005, incorporated herein by reference, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/749,498, filed Dec. 31, 2003, and entitled PARTICULATE MATTER SENSOR, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention pertains to sensors and particularly to exhaust sensors. More particularly, the invention pertains to particulate sensors.